Avengers Assemble
Avengers Assemble is an American animated television series based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero team, the Avengers, which has been designed to capitalize on the success of the 2012 film, The Avengers. The series premiered on May 26, 2013,2 on Disney XD 3 as a replacement for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It airs alongside Ultimate Spider-Man and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. as part of the Marvel Universe block, featuring a near-identical cast and crew with both shows and a shared continuity with them. Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steven T. Seagle (a group known as Man of Action) have been confirmed to be the executive producers of the series.4 Plot Premise Falcon (the newest member of the Avengers) is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he fights evil and saves the world with his teammates (consisting of Iron Man,Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor).5 Season One When Red Skull is dying due to his imperfect Super Soldier Serum, he teams up with MODOK (who upgrades HYDRA's tech) to kidnap Captain America so that Red Skull can transfer his mind to a fitter body. After his defeat by a reassembled team of Avengers, Red Skull takes Iron Man's armor for its life support system leaving Tony for dead. The Avengers get Stark to a new armor, but Red Skull attacks them at their mansion and is again defeated with the Avengers Mansion destroyed during the fight. Red Skull plans to take away everything the Avengers hold dear from their lives to their country by trying to have them hated by the people for failing to save the day. To even the playing field, Red Skull brings together his team of power giants called the Cabal where his invitational transmissions are shown to have been received byAttuma, Doctor Doom, and Dracula (though only Attuma and Dracula accept the invitation). The Cabal later on adds Super-Adaptoid (a robot creation of Justin Hammer) and Hyperion (a rogue alien super-powered hero who enslaved his people and blew up his planet when they rebelled) to their ranks. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.intercept a transmission and the Avengers remain together to battle the Cabal. To stay close after Avengers Mansion blew up, they set up their base in Avengers Tower. With the threat of the Cabal, the Avengers fight them at every end as well as other threats that come to Earth. Season Two In Season Two, the Avengers face off against Red Skull's master Thanos (who Red Skull gave the Tesseract to at the end of Season One) who is on the hunt for theInfinity Gems to power his Infinity Gauntlet.6 While the Avengers are able to defeat Thanos after much hard work, the gems are drained of their power by Ultron who threatens to exterminate the human race after possessing Arsenal's body. After the Avengers ultimately defeated Ultron, Ant-Man becomes a new member of the team. Around the end of the season, Thanos manages to escape from a galactic prison that was meant to contain him with help from the Black Order (consisting of Black Dwarf,Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Supergiant). Now Thanos makes one final attempt to defeat the Avengers. With help from the people of Earth, the Avengers are able to defeat Thanos and the Black Order. In the aftermath, Captain America and Iron Man plan to make Earth an "Avengers World" by recruiting other heroes. There is also a subplot detailing the arrival of the Squadron Supreme (Hyperion's old team which also consists of Nighthawk, Power Princess, Doctor Spectrum, andSpeed Demon). While Hyperion served as the "Hammer" for the Squadron Supreme, Nighthawk served as the "Architect" of the team. Thought to have perished when their old planet blew up, they survived and came to Earth in an attempt to conquer it with Hyperion re-joining their ranks when he hears of their survival. The Squadron Supreme has plans to become the superheroes of Earth and save the world their way. Their plan is put into motion where they do different plots in their battle with the Avengers which leads up to the restoration of the Squadron Supreme's sixth member Nuke. After going into hiding, the Avengers manage to defeat the Squadron Supreme by waiting until the Squadron's members divide rule of the planet's continents, then pull a surprise attack and trap each member one by one. Desperate, Nighthawk tries blowing up the planet by having Hyperion absorb Nuke's powers and destroy the planet's core while he flees to find another planet. Thankfully, Iron Man defeats him while the rest of the Avengers stop Hyperion from blowing up Earth, and the Squadron Supreme is imprisoned in a special section of the Vault. Season Three: Ultron Revolution In Season Three, Ultron returns after his apparent demise and seeks revenge on the Avengers. The Avengers must defeat him as well as new threats like Baron Zemo, the Masters of Evil, and Kang the Conqueror. Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and the Inhumans will also be appearing this season. The storyline is expected to set up an adaptation of Civil War.7 Cast Main cast * Laura Bailey – Black Widow,8 Gamora (2nd Time),9 Darkstar10 * Troy Baker – Hawkeye, Loki,8 Doombot,11 Red Guardian,10 Nightmare Loki12 * Grant George – Ant-Man13 * Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man,8 Bruto the Strongman14 * Bumper Robinson – Falcon,8 Human Cannonball14 * Roger Craig Smith – Captain America,8 Torgo,15 Great Gambonnos,14 Grim Reaper,16 J.O.E.Y.17 Radioactive Man10 Nightmare Winter Soldier12 * Fred Tatasciore – Hulk/Bruce Banner,8 Thunderball,18 Volstagg,11 Ringmaster,19 Crimson Dynamo,10 Nightmare Ultron12 * Travis Willingham – Thor,8 Bulldozer,18 Brok,20 Trick Shot14 Additional voices * Jonathan Adams - Absorbing Man17 * Charlie Adler – MODOK21 * René Auberjonois - Ebony Maw22 * Drake Bell – Spider-Man23 * Bob Bergen – Winter Soldier24 * J.B. Blanc – Mangog25 * Brian Bloom – Hyperion26 * Dave Boat – Thing23 * Clancy Brown – Uatu the Watcher16 * Corey Burton – Dracula27 * Cam Clarke – Piledriver18 * Jack Coleman - Doctor Strange28 * Stephen Collins – Howard Stark16 * Will Collyer – Tony Stark (age 14 & 17) * Chris Cox – Star-Lord (1st Time)29 * Trevor Devall – Rocket Raccoon (2nd Time)9 * John DiMaggio – Wrecker,26 Galactus30 * Robin Atkin Downes – Glorian23 * Will Friedle – Star-Lord (2nd Time),9 Jeter Kan Too22 * Nika Futterman – Gamora (1st Time)29 * Ralph Garman – Mojo31 * Clare Grant - Titania17 * Seth Green – Rocket Raccoon (1st Time)32 * Jennifer Hale – Freya33 * Brandon Hender – Tony Stark (age 8 & 11) * David Kaye – J.A.R.V.I.S.,21 Space Phantoms,34 Blood Brother #1,35 Corvus Glaive22 * Tom Kenny – Impossible Man,18 Whirlwind12 * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom36 * Phil LaMarr – Doctor Spectrum,37 Nuke38 * Vanessa Marshall – Hela39 * James C. Mathis III – Heimdall11 * Chi McBride – Nick Fury21 * Jim Meskimen – Arsenal,40 Ultron41 * Liam O'Brien – Red Skull,21 Blood Brother #235 * Kevin Michael Richardson – Ulik,36 Groot32 * Anthony Ruivivar42 – Nighthawk43 * Daryl Sabara – Aaron Reece44 * Dwight Schultz – Attuma45 * J.K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson46 * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. – Thanos16 * David Sobolov – Drax the Destroyer29 * Jason Spisak – Justin Hammer,47 Speed Demon37 * April Stewart – Lady Zartra,48 Power Princess37 * Cree Summer – Darlene Wilson49 * Kari Wahlgren - Proxima Midnight22 * Hynden Walch – Princess Python,14 Supergiant22 * Frank Welker – Odin11 Category:Marvel Animated Series Category:Iron Man Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Captain America Category:Nick Fury Category:Guardians Of The Galaxy Category:Howard Stark Category:Spider-Man Category:Falcon Category:Ant-Man Category:Hawkeye Category:Black Widow